


Ferocity

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: People of Wakanda call Bucky  The“White Wolf.” A name like that has to be earned.
Kudos: 11





	Ferocity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Star Spangled Bingo 2020 on tumblr. I cannot believe how hard this was to write. It’s gone through no less than five variations. Hopefully I can pick up some steam on these moving forward.  
> This was beta'd by my amazing friend Julia. You helped me make this story a thousand times better. Thank you darlin’.

His eyes shot open, but his body remained still. Hearing sounds outside his hut at night was nothing new for Bucky. The livestock often made noises as they moved around in their pens, but the bleating of sheep and the footfalls of men were nothing alike.

A few voices carried through the still night air. A small militia group had breached the border and were attacking people along the outer edges of the farmlands. The Wakandan troops were mobilizing to stop them, but there seemed to be some kind of issue preventing their response.

Bucky tried to tell himself to stay out of it. He’d promised himself that his fighting days were done. He’d even refused the arm Shuri had made him in fear that they would ask him to fight for them before he was ready. He didn’t want to step back onto a battlefield until he knew he could trust himself to stay in control.

A scream sounded in the distance, and Bucky shot upright in bed. He tried to erase the terrified sound from his mind, convince himself that he wasn’t needed, but he knew deep down that he could never turn his back on the ones who had offered to help him.

“What the hell…”

Throwing his thin cover to the side, Bucky climbed out of bed and made his way towards the fight. The thought that he was going in armed with only a small knife and without the bionic limb that had long made him so terrifying didn’t matter. Bucky knew how to use a blade, and Wakanda had been good to him. If he could do something to help her, he would.

Bucky’s heart rate began to increase the closer he got to the sounds of battle. If he could get in behind whoever it was attacking them, he may be able to take some of them out before anyone noticed him. 

A rustling to his left drew his attention. He smirked. Apparently he wasn’t the only one planning on using an ambush tactic. 

Keeping himself low to the ground, Bucky moved through the brush without making a sound. He saw his target up ahead. Three men were trying to loop around and get behind the Wakandans. They had no idea Bucky was even there, and for once, Bucky was grateful for the training he’d received as an assassin. It made him as silent and as deadly as a cobra. They wouldn’t know he was there until he was ready for them. He couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips. For once, he was grateful for his training.

Bucky crouched lower and waited. They were moving towards him completely unaware of his presence. He twirled the knife in his fingers as the three men passed directly in front of him.

Taking a slow steady breath, Bucky sprang silently from the bushes and took down the first man with one clean swipe of his blade across his throat. The man hadn’t even been able to cry out in surprise before the light went out of his eyes. If it hadn’t been for the sound of his lifeless body hitting the ground, the others would never have known something had happened.

Bucky was on the second man before they could finish turning to face him. He drove his knife up under his ribs, piercing his lung. He screamed, but there would be no saving him. Bucky could already hear the wet gurgling of his lungs filling with blood.

The last man locked eyes with Bucky and began lifting his rifle. Bucky’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the weapon. In the past he would have just raised his hand to stop the bullets, but that wasn’t an option now. 

The adrenaline coursing through his veins made the world move in slow motion. The gun continued to rise, but it was like it was moving through mud. Bucky, on the other hand, was like lightning. 

He’d ripped his blade from under the man’s ribcage and plunged it into his spine. The man became as rigid as steel, and Bucky pulled him in front of his body as his comrade opened fire.

Bullet after bullet lodged itself into Bucky’s human shield. The rain of bullets went on for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only seconds. Blood and pieces of flesh flew into Bucky’s eyes, forcing him to look away.

The distinct clicking of an empty ammunition clip brought a smile to his face. He looked sidelong at the man with the gun before pushing the body off of his blade and letting it fall to the ground. Rearing his arm back, Bucky let the blade fly.

It zinged through the air like a missile locked onto its target. The knife lodged itself in the man’s eye, scraping against the bone of the orbital socket. Bucky lunged forward, ripping the knife free of the skull and sliced through his carotid artery. Blood spewed across Bucky’s face. It caught in his hair and his beard. His chest heaved with his every breath he took as he worked to bring his heart rate back down. 

A twig snapped to his right. Bucky crouched low, bringing his knife to the ready in front of his face. 

A figure in a black suit emerged from the darkness. The catlike helmet retracted to reveal T’Challa, the captain of his armed forces close behind. The king looked from Bucky to the men lying dead at his feet. 

“Sargent Barnes,” he said, “you fight with the ferocity of a wolf.”

Bucky straightened used the back of his hand to wipe some of the blood from his face, smearing it like some kind of gruesome war paint.

W'Kabi did not have the same serenity as his king. His eyes grew wide in shock as he surveyed the carnage in front of him.

“The white wolf,” he said, voice just above a whisper.

Bucky lowered his arm and rose to his full height, taking his first breath as a new protector of Wakanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
